<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>照片（读者攻/雷庵） by AnnalitaHJSX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139001">照片（读者攻/雷庵）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX'>AnnalitaHJSX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Readers and characters [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Anime), ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathroom Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>简单来说就是读者攻如果想和雷庵打成1v1的HE线结局到底该怎么办（应该非唯一解）：死皮赖脸一心一意（划重点）粘着他，没去找别人，谁都不行<br/>你猜，为什么这条线上的雷庵会主动发那些照片给读者攻而不是再去找个谁应付一下呢？恭喜这条线上豁出去了的读者攻成功给自己揽了个大爷回来<br/>【】内请随意填入姓名</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/Kure Raian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Readers and characters [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>照片（读者攻/雷庵）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你的告白被拒绝了，又一次，附赠难以入耳的嘲讽的那种。</p><p>不过话说回来，换作几个月前的你大概也想不到自己居然在被一个一看就惹不起的凶神拒绝了告白之后还有胆子主动联系他一遍又一遍地重复自己的心意。虽然不明显，但你坚信他到现在都没拉黑你就是希望的曙光，好歹这么久了他也没真的动怒不是？真想快点见面啊......好吧，现在的实际情况是，自从雷庵突然离开（他说是出差）之后你就没怎么好好自己解决过了。原本解决需求这事对你来说并不算什么大问题，可自从和雷庵做过之后你就发觉自己看人的标准被猛地拔高了，要再找什么别人的素材怕是非常难了，你现在基本上都是靠那位大爷偶尔兴起给你发的那一点儿东西撑着的。</p><p>更何况，对喜欢的人以外的家伙有反应什么的，在对雷庵的身体上瘾之后变得难以想象了耶。</p><p>今天也在为此纠结不已到半夜的时候，手机响了，看来讯显示是雷庵发来的简讯。时隔数周之后终于又得到那位大爷的消息的你一个鲤鱼打挺从床上跳起来扑向手机，点开邮件，随即被接收到的照片刺激得惊呆在原地：那大概是哪间旅馆的客房吧，昏暗的房间里只有床头柜上的台灯那昏黄微弱的灯光依稀映照出某个恶劣青年的银白头发和身体轮廓。几个月过去了，那位大爷看起来还是那么嚣张啊，靠在枕头上一副悠闲的样子冲着镜头比中指......明明是超恶劣的行为但不知为何你突然觉得胸口的烦闷感散去了些许，毕竟什么都没有他平安重要。</p><p>话说回来，光看这张照片本身的确蛮正常的，让你倍感刺激满脸通红的是后面的那几张。第二张照片里你只能看见他勾起的薄唇间叼着自己运动T恤下摆，露出那对让你无比痴迷的大白奶子和结实的上腹部，以及他像是要向你展示炫耀自己诱人身体般抓着自己一侧胸部的手。看着照片上因为用力而微微陷入那具让你魂牵梦绕的美好肉体的修长手指，你不禁有些心痒难捱，甚至有了想要同时亲吻那手和指间露出的浅色乳头的想法，直到你用有些颤抖的手指点着屏幕往下滑看到下一张照片。在第三张照片中你一眼看去先是看到了雷庵如同大理石雕刻而成的结实漂亮的腰腹部，随即眼睛不由自主的顺着他的肌肉轮廓向下，看见了那只抓着内裤边要脱不脱的手，和内裤边缘在昏黄灯光下反射光芒的毛发，以及布料遮盖处即便是如此昏暗的环境下也已经无法被忽视的凸起。你可以用你心爱的高配电脑起誓，那个凸起处有一块湿痕，顶端似乎还有什么即将渗出的晶莹液体。</p><p>作为配菜这也太棒了吧！？你这样想着，点开来了第四张图，然后一边倒在床上咬着牙小声咒骂那个爱折腾人的小混蛋，一边暗自庆幸这照片是晚上发的，马上就可以用——就算是宽松的居家服这会对你的勃起来说都已经紧得过分了。</p><p>照片上依稀可见的是你的明恋对象裸露的结实肉体，手机的摄像头似乎被放在了他主动分开的双腿间拍摄，让你得以一次性看见了他起了反应的身体和让他有反应的那件“罪魁祸首”。说真的，你现在非常嫉妒那个被他填入体内的物件，但又很感谢这玩意让他露出那种迷蒙的可爱样子，甚至让你看见他门户大开的下半身，内裤挂在一边大腿上，单手抚摸着昂扬之处与含着那根道具的后穴间那块柔嫩敏感的皮肤与垂下的囊袋，白皙皮肤上细密的汗水在灯光下反射光芒......好想舔哦......为了不发出声音被邻居听见导致社会性死亡，你只能用力咬紧床单，有些勉强的单手褪了裤子，双眼死死盯着手机上的美味握住那根硬得发疼的物件，幻想着此刻你正拥着照片里那个嚣张的家伙，咬着他的奶子干他不知饱足的小穴，直到把他灌满之前都不允许他从你怀里离开。</p><p>“Oh my my my!/I die every night with you”你难得燃烧的如此旺盛的欲火被突然响起的来电铃声泼了盆冷水，那种积攒已久却无处释放的感觉让你此刻难受得两眼发黑，差点就这么咬着床单哭出声来，但你不能，因为打电话来的就是刚才给你发照片的那个性格糟糕透顶喜欢折磨你还讨厌被你放鸽子的、让你实在放不下的家伙。</p><p>“......喂？”接通电话时你已经很努力地保持平静了，但仍然兴奋的下半身让你怎么躺都浑身难受，说话时也不免带出一丝紧绷的哭丧感，而电话对面的雷庵肯定听出来了。</p><p>“哟，【】，你这家伙是不是在对着本大爷的照片做什么见不得人的事啊？还硬着的吧？行了别装了，你抽气的声音真的很响啊哈哈哈哈哈......”</p><p>久违的听见他的声音的你突然觉得刚才那几张照片都不太重要了，光是听着这种调笑讥讽的声音你的脑海中就自动浮现出那个混蛋单手撑头嚣张的笑着的样子，好想亲一口啊......咳咳咳不对，妄想什么的还是算了吧，你还不想被这人听出来然后嘲笑到死再拉黑啊，虽然他到现在没这么干过不过你还是很害怕就是了。你被复杂的爱欲和情热搅得一片混沌的大脑中突然闪过了一个念头：听这振动声那几张照片估计是才拍的，他身边现在应该没别人，人也还在出差中是吧？那么，说稍微过分一点的话也不必担心自己的安危和被断绝关系的风险对吧......？</p><p>“嗯，”你听见自己仿佛在抱怨一样嘟囔了起来，一字一句都直白色情得不像你平日会说的出口的话，“本来是想拿最近正火的那几个孩子拍摄的杂志封面稍微应付一下的，”这句算是半真半假，那几个和雷庵有那么一点点像的男模的照片你看了其实没啥反应，“尤其是那个金发的，啊，真没想到运动系杂志也会推他呢，小麦色的皮肤很漂亮，嗯哼，身材好眼神也很棒，”在你遇见雷庵之前绝对会爱上的类型，“我很喜欢，呼......不行吗？”</p><p>“哈？你，说，什，么？”嗯，听起来雷庵大爷生气了，这挺意外的，“【】啊，你脑子是长在下面那玩意上的吗？！”</p><p>“嗯......？哈嗯——你在说什么啊？”光是想想他因为你说的话而动怒的样子你就觉得胸口那种酸涩闷痛感稍微减轻了一点，但随之而来的是你手里自己的欲望变得更硬了，有点难受，“雷庵，我的脑子在，嗯，颅骨里哈啊，好好的哦。”你一边说着煽动对方的话语一边加快了手上的动作，想让自己憋屈的前端别那么痛苦。</p><p>“【】......前两天你小子才死气白赖的跟我说什么我不答应跟你交往你就告白到我接受为止的吧？嗯？”对面的声音变得更加阴沉了，不知是不是你的错觉，你甚至还听见了金属被捏得嘎吱嘎吱响的声音，“现在又给我来这么一出？你丫现在是在看着那家伙的图边撸边回我电话？”啊，这是吃醋了吗？没想到雷庵也会发出这种在你看来无限接近于难过的质问啊，不过咬牙切齿的声音也很可爱呢，你幻想着他现在那种憋屈又情动的表情，手上下意识地一用力，忍不住低声呻吟了一声，成功地让他更加生气了。呃，再这样下去他会不会气得挂电话啊？那可就得不偿失了，看来玩笑还是不能开得太过啊，算了，说实话吧。</p><p>“嗯哼，骗你的，唔......你打电话来的时候我在看你发给我的照片。”</p><p>“哈！？”</p><p>“呜呼——都是雷庵不好啊，哈啊，”为了不弄脏床铺，你勉强够到了床头柜里以防万一备下的保险套，把手机放在床上艰难地给自己戴上，这才继续，“嗯呼！我，我啊，自从和雷庵做过之后就没办法去想别人了哎，怎么看都是雷庵你不好，啊。你还一直拒绝我，唔，拒绝我告白......”你也不知哪儿来的胆子，用肩膀夹着电话，手里不停地摩擦抚弄着自己愈发涨痛的欲望，“拒绝就算了，你干嘛还要给我发那些照片啊，哈啊，每一张都好色气啊，呜，我，怎么可能会忍得住不用呜！”也不知为何，对面现在非常安静，可通话还在继续，这不像他的作风，不过你已经管不了这么多了，“我啊，看到那些照片的时候就硬了哦，好想舔雷庵的奶子啊，呼，好想干你下面啊，居然还给我秀你的按摩棒......我会沦落到嫉妒一根道具的地步怎么想都是你的错吧啊哈——被自己最喜欢的人这么耍真的很，啊，让人有挫败感啊。”你知道现在哭出来非常没出息，但是你控制不住你自己非常逊的一边哭一边撸，“呜——只有照片跟短视频根本不够，我好想你啊......结果现在又只有声音，呜，我，我好想见你啊雷庵，你什么时候回来啊，哈啊，我知道我不够格主动联系你，但是你快点回来好不好唔，我真的不想忍了哈啊，好想操你，操到你说不出话来那种，嗯，反正我以前都是这样做的你不是很喜欢吗我......”</p><p>“【】你给我闭嘴呃——”</p><p>“哈啊，雷庵......？”你那因为欲求不满而混沌自闭的大脑因为他异常上挑的尾音和依稀听见的水声而恢复了一丝灵光，“那个......呼，呼......你是不是在......”难道他在听着你的声音自慰吗？你不禁这样猜测着，因为那种微妙的心理上的快感而加快了手上的速度。</p><p>“要你管！给我撸你的去吧，呃，蠢货......”这回你可以肯定雷庵的确在压抑呻吟声，这会他的声音几乎可以算得上是甜腻了，实在是让人很想看看他现在的表情啊。</p><p>“呜......雷庵，我想见你嘛......我那里好痛啊，呜，你什么时候才，啊，回来和我做啊？我好想就这样插进去让你被我的种子填满啊......”你说着，故意把手机凑近下半身，让话筒捕捉你就着润滑液抚弄自己硬挺的声音，“啊，好想插进去哦，可以，嗯，让我进去吗......？”你的好色心彻底压过你对那位大爷的恐惧，只想再多逗逗他，让他也手足无措一回。</p><p>“你，哈啊，你这混蛋，看来你做好被本大爷，啊，修理的觉悟了？”意料之中，雷庵没有直接回答你的问题，这在你看来就是同意了你之前的各种放肆要求了，“你小子给我等着......呼......”</p><p>“啊啊，我等你哦，雷庵，呜呼，等你回来榨干我也没关系哈啊，我，我好想见你呃——！”你终于撑不住了，想象着喜欢的对象因为你的话语而大乱阵脚的慌乱样子射了出来，把保险套撑出了个有点糟糕的弧形，“唔嗯，我刚刚想着你射了哦——”哎，连你自己都忍不住开始怀疑自己是不是得意忘形了，不过话都说出口了，来不及收回啦，“可是完全不够，所以雷庵你什么时候回来——”</p><p>你仿佛听见了在一阵杂乱的可疑水声中雷庵咬着牙喊了声你的名字，然后突然挂断了电话。难道是真的生气了？满足了情欲的大脑逐渐脱离混沌回归理智，你也终于想起来要害怕了。不过比起害怕被修理，你现在更担心对方该不会是真的被你恶心到要和你断了联系，可惜你没那个胆子也没那个精力再打回去了，草草收拾过后一边庆幸明天是这周最后一天上班一边闭上眼睛，享受许久不得的安稳睡眠。</p><p>虽然这份安稳只持续了一天不到而已。</p><p>难得周五，你娴熟的躲开了各种无聊酒会和不必要的加班，拎着买来的晚餐回到公寓第一眼就看见了一脸不爽的靠在你家门边站着、脚边还放了个一看就不便宜的旅行箱的雷庵。你根本不敢问这位大爷到底怎么知道了你家地址还招呼都不打一个就过来了，更不敢问他到底在这里等了多久，只能乖乖在他要杀人的眼神照射下用你被吓得僵硬的手尽快开门请他进去。喜欢的人就在近到足够你闻到他身上的气味的地方，你觉得自己可能快要保持不住理智了，不过姑且还是稍微问一下比较保险。</p><p>“那个......哎？雷庵你要去哪——”回答你的是雷庵边走边脱下来甩在你脸上身上的衣服和浴室门被关上的声音。</p><p>“别来烦老子，想做自己玩去！”隔着浴室门传来的是雷庵咬着牙的威胁声，让你因为终于再见到喜欢的人而剧烈跳动的心脏犹如被突然按进冰水般停滞了一秒，随即在你胸口填满酸涩的苦楚之意。他也太自我了吧，你无意识地拿着他甩你脸上的白背心，狠狠吸了一口上面残留的那个男人带着薄荷味沐浴露的香气和些微汗味的气息——糟糕，光是感觉到上面残留的体温和味道你就有反应了，憋太久没见面果然很不利啊。</p><p>话是这么说，你就这样脱了裤子靠在门上把脸埋在他的衣服里拿他的内裤摩擦你胀痛的欲望，好像也有点变态啊。啊，不管了，你用手托着那件白背心，把脸埋进去又深深吸了口气，另一只手抓着雷庵脱下来的内裤包裹自己勃起的欲望继续摩擦起来。好想进去......你在脑内幻想着里面那个嚣张帅哥赤裸的身体，忍不住用力又蹭了蹭手中的布料，发起了绝对会被他听见的牢骚：“雷庵啊，为什么要这么冷淡嘛，我真的好想你哎，昨天打电话的时候不都说明了吗......哈啊，可恶啊，一看到你就会硬怎么可能是我的错嗯，呼，拜托啊，嗯，让我进去好不好？呜哇雷庵你快点开门啦我知道你没有在洗澡，啊，可恶，为什么你宁愿选道具都不选我——”门开了，你一头撞在了不知是生气还是怎么的涨红了脸的雷庵怀里，下意识地先吸了口气，直接的体会到被喜欢的人的味道包围的幸福，完全没注意到对方目光落在你手里的他的衣物上时那种古怪的表情。</p><p>“【】，你可真是有够变态的，呃！至于这么饥渴吗......呼，笨蛋......”虽然雷庵嘴上说得难听，但他没有推开你而是拿走你手里的东西扔到一边，任由你把他推倒浴室冰凉的瓷砖上，一口咬在他的奶子上。</p><p>久违的美味让你直接失了智，紧紧抱着身前人结实的腰，大口吮吸着他浅色带汗的乳头，不时还拿舌头和牙齿夹住那颗小小的圆粒拉扯舔咬，在他白皙的胸口留下大片暧昧的红痕。你能感觉到他用力环抱住你，拉扯着你的上衣，在你的配合下有点艰难地把衣服全部扯了下来。你用余光瞄了一眼，那些衣服应该还没破，真是有进步啊。等等，这家伙以前有这么配合吗？你逐渐被情欲淹没理智变得一片混沌的大脑直接无视了这个问题，低头在眼前心爱的大奶子上又咬了一口，这才在雷庵不耐的哼哼声中开始下一步行动，不停爱抚着他身上隐藏的几处敏感点，直到他尚存的牢骚声逐渐变得甜腻柔软，这才单手搂着他的腰啃咬起他的脖子和锁骨来，另一只手则顺着他身体轮廓的流畅线条一路向下，触到了你之前忽略的皮带。为什么会有一根皮带缠绕在他腰上呢？你残存的理智发出这样无用的疑问时，手上已经顺着那皮带圈出来的“内裤”前前后后绕了一圈，毫不客气地掐住了他结实的臀瓣用力揉捏，换来他不再忍耐的高声浪叫。</p><p>在封闭的浴室内回荡的淫荡声音让你如同打了鸡血一般更加用力地揉捏他的臀瓣，间接刺激着他的后穴，直到手指触到那个不停开合着吐出液体的小口。你下意识地低头看了看手，随即在雷庵难得的羞愤呻吟中意识到那是润滑液。光是想到他刚才在你隔着门不断语言骚扰时正在努力给自己清理后面做润滑的画面就让你的欲望愈发硬得发疼，被你们两人的下腹夹住，抵在他同样挺立的前端上，随着你的动作不断互相磨蹭。还沉迷于他美好肉体（尤其是奶子）的你能感觉到他在掐你的肩膀，依稀听见他催促你快点继续下一步的磨牙声，也不知哪儿来的力气拉着他坐下，把他按在了墙脚，托起他一边腿让自己憋了许久的欲望抵上他不断开合渴求的后穴，借着他的体重一次性插入了最深处。</p><p>雷庵果然还是不喜欢给自己扩张啊，被久违的紧致甬道咬住吮吸的灭顶快感让你差点把持不住就这样在他里面泄出来，但想要扳回一成让这家伙看清你心意的想法终究还是占了上风，使你得以抓住那一丝理智，硬是止住了想要就这样填满他的冲动，扶着他的腿，咬着他的脖子，慢慢耸动起来。虽然没胆子亲这个屡次拒绝你告白的家伙，但这不代表你不敢借着做爱时体位的便利把脸贴在他脖子上，故意喷出热气刺激他耳后那片柔软敏感的皮肤，在他耳边不断夸赞他的身体有多美味诱人的同时不停用力抽插，确保每一次都能让顶端狠狠擦过他体内最敏感的地方，引来他不自觉的颤抖和紧绷，激励你更加深入地享用他的身体。你当然也没有忘记照顾他被夹在你们二人之间的欲望，偶尔咬一口他绷紧的脖颈肩膀，挑逗般亲吻他的耳后，不停地喃喃着你对他的爱意。</p><p>“雷庵，我真的好喜欢你，哈啊，说真的，”第不知几次的深入之后，你又亲了一口他耳后已经被你吮吸得发红皮肤，重复着自己的心意，“嗯，和我交往好不好？”</p><p>“切！痴心妄想嗯！你，哈啊，你丫就是个按摩棒而已唔！”如果这样就能让雷庵接受你或者说出心里话，那这就不是雷庵了。深知他恶劣性格的你并没有因为他又一次的人身攻击而难过太久，被拒绝带来的刺痛也不过让你稍作停顿，随即更加用力地在他体内横冲直撞，全然不顾自己和他与瓷砖直接接触的皮肤会不会因此被擦破。每一次抽插都铆足了劲地刺激他热情迎接着你的柔嫩后穴，每一次啃咬揉捏都抓准了会让他浪叫不已的位置，这一次你绝对不会让他就这么轻松地跑掉，而你的不懈“努力”也终于获得了你期盼已久的回报。</p><p>“哈啊……哈啊——停，不，不要，慢点………可恶……啊！呜……你，这，混，蛋唔——！本大爷，啊，我答应啊啊啊，答应你还不行吗！呼……哈啊……”从你的角度你只能看见白发青年泛红的耳尖和侧脸，但你能感觉到他终于不再掐你的肩膀，转而张开双臂紧紧回抱，像是泄愤一般撕咬着你的肩膀，发出几乎可以称得上可爱的闷哼声责怪你的死皮赖脸。</p><p>“真的吗？！”来不及细想这是不是他又一次装作妥协的样子戏耍你，你无视了肩膀和背后的刺痛用力挺腰插入了所能及的最深处，在他因为这突然的冲击而短暂失神松开你肩膀的时候借着体位的便利够到了那双微张的薄唇。第一次接吻意料之中的磕磕绊绊，还没亲几下，你的嘴唇就撞上了某个已经从刚才的失态中回复过来的人的牙，被他狠狠咬了一口作为报复，这才被允许用舌头顶开他放松下来的牙关，细细扫过牙龈和口腔内壁，这才与他的舌头像是搏斗般互相追逐起来。一吻毕，你收到了雷庵对你糟糕吻技和体力的嘲笑，气得你握紧他颤抖的前端狠狠撸了几下，随即就着他高潮时剧烈收紧的后穴释放了忍耐已久的欲望，以誓要把他灌满般的气势把累积已久的欲望和粘稠的白浊一起填了进去，趁着自己还未完全疲软时又多动了几下，堵住了那个还在吮吸你欲望的美妙穴口。</p><p>话说回来，以前也这样尝试过在猛攻到他受不了的时候告白，那时候不是被拒绝的很惨吗？好奇怪......不过现在不是纠结雷庵为何如此反常的好说话的时候，你还得好好安抚正在逐渐回神脸色古怪的他，以免他立刻反悔收回同意和你交往的话。无论如何，再亲一口肯定没错。才经历过激烈性事的雷庵对你略带试探的触碰并没有抵抗，反而调整了下姿势，半眯着眼睛任由你小心翼翼地吻上他的嘴唇，温柔地舔过被咬破的地方，慢慢陷入唇舌纠缠。在他回吻的时候，你惊喜于他的确接受了你的告白，一不留神让他抢去了主导权，像是要挽回面子一般吮吸你的双唇，直到你几乎耗尽肺里的空气。</p><p>你们就这样（主要是你）气喘吁吁地保持着有点不舒服的姿势靠在一起休息了一会，直到你耳边传来雷庵沙哑的声音：“......去洗澡，【】，嗯......你给我消停点！”他猛地推了一把光是听见他声音就开始起反应的你，用毫无威胁性的语气警告你如果再不起身去放水就宰了你。虽然没真的被吓到，你还是习惯性地服从了雷庵的命令，只不过仗着自己现在是他男友的便利在撤出之前又偷了个吻，这才扶着他被你抓出青色的大腿缓缓抽出自己再次变硬的欲望，努力克制住想要就着被你带出来的浊液再进去一次的冲动，乖乖去放洗澡水。</p><p>你们真能忍到洗完澡再来一发才怪。</p><p>你试图询问雷庵昨晚发生了什么时反而被嘲讽迫不及待管那么宽是有多没安全感，气得你把他翻转过来双膝着地，在他得意的大笑声中一口咬住他的肩膀，掰开那个还在缓缓开合的入口，再次进入了还含着你的精液的甬道。敏感的肉壁热情地缠住了你不断出入的欲望，比起身体的主人更加热情直率地挽留你的存在，引诱你不停向着更深处进发，每一次抽插都会带出少许白色，然后被淋浴喷头里涌出的热水冲走，但那已经不在你们考虑范围内了。现在的你们正像野兽般交合着，肉体互相拍击的声音和呻吟喘息声在不算大的浴室里回荡。你把脸贴在雷庵发热的脖子上，在抽插的间隙不住亲吻他的侧脸和耳垂，在他耳边呢喃着你对他的喜欢和对他身体美味程度的夸赞。当然，你手上也没闲着，宛如朝圣般虔诚却又亵渎地抓住雷庵那对让你爱不释手的奶子用力揉捏，玩够了奶子又转移到他身上手感颇好的其他肌肉，配合着下身的动作逗弄那些敏感的地方，直到他忍不住扭头抗议，这才转而抱紧了他的腰（其实是胸），又在那个因为后入而更加紧致敏感的甬道里狠狠冲刺了几回，这才再次填满了他。</p><p>趁着还未完全软下去，你半哄着把还被钉在你的欲望上的雷庵翻了过来想再来几下时才意识到他不知何时已经自己射过了，之前完全没有回应你的过分挑逗只不过是勉强撑着不想让你发觉他的窘况罢了。都到这时候了还是这么倔的雷庵在你眼里如同加了超厚滤镜一样实在是可爱得不行，就算是他咬着牙骂你是个脑子里除了做爱什么都没有的废物也一样。啊，不，这话说得有点太难听了，还是堵住他的嘴吧。这样想着，你伸手关上基本上都在冲你的背的淋浴，在雷庵似真似假的抱怨声中稍微挪了挪，凑过去吻上了那双唇，用手抚摸他被水打湿的白发，指尖沿着发际线来回扫过，揉揉他还在发烫的耳垂，最后停在他额头上那个小缺口上来回打转。专心用舌头扫过他双唇和牙齿的你能感觉到被你压在身下的雷庵动了动，用四肢以并不大的力气缠绕住你，加深了这个吻，而这份难得的温柔回应让你忍不住紧了紧还环在他腰间的那只胳膊，安抚似的在他背上摩挲......</p><p>绵长而甜蜜的一吻后，雷庵又恢复了之前那副嚣张强势的模样，蛮横地推开你自顾自坐起身，打开了淋浴头故意用冷水去冲你的脸，让你好好“冷静”一下再洗澡。说是这样说，他也没阻止你继续粘着他一起简单冲洗身上的汗水，甚至允许你继续搂着他的脖子与他接吻，然后就这样一路黏黏糊糊地走到你的卧室，靠在你怀里让你帮他擦干头发，这才允许你带着他一起躺下。和雷庵确定关系才一个多小时的你现在依然保持着精神亢奋的状态，甚至觉得自己可以通宵，但身体的疲惫是不会说谎的，你很快就闭上眼睛睡着了。</p><p>睡的正香的你不知道雷庵侧躺在你身边看着你呼呼大睡的样子出了回神突然下床开始在你很久以前就忘记好好打理的卧室里找来找去，非常轻松地找到了对现在的你来说很不妙的东西......等你再次醒来的时候，看见的就是开着落地灯坐在你的豆袋椅上翻从你床底找到的运动杂志的雷庵，全裸的。他肯定也发现你醒了，放下杂志盖住自己的关键部位冲着你似笑非笑：“【】，你可真该好好打扫自己的房间了，吃过的东西这样乱扔可是很恶心的。”</p><p>“......呃？！”勉强醒过来的你瞟了眼他盖在胯上的杂志，有点惊恐地发现这本封面上的正是之前你打电话时胡乱提到蒙他的那位男模，差点没直接惨叫出声，强压着那种古怪的被捉奸感试图和他辩论，“雷，雷庵，咳咳，那个啥，那本杂志......”</p><p>“嗯嗯我懂，上面有你喜欢的类型所以要保存着是吧？”你还是头一次看见雷庵笑得这么灿烂，但你的本能告诉你这绝对不是什么善意的笑容。你坐起身，试图凑过去拿他扔在床上的毛巾和毯子替代那本杂志给他盖上，却被雷庵用脚支开了：“我很好奇哎，你之前说的那个什么金毛黑皮到底是长什么样呢？看你这样子......就是在这本上对吧？”</p><p>“诶诶诶怎么会有啦，那个时候我不就说了是骗你的吗我真的没有看上别人啊——”你一边辩解着，一边努力想要凑到他身边，却被一再抵开。</p><p>“少废话！说！是哪个？”</p><p>“呃——啊——那个——就，就是......封面......”</p><p>“......就这？”雷庵杀气满满的笑容突然消失了，取代而之的是转瞬而逝的错愕和你再熟悉不过的讥讽表情，“你这家伙的眼睛是有问题吧，能看上这种？”他说着，一把抓起杂志，抢过你手里的毛巾围在腰上作势就要出去，“我可没时间跟你这种没眼光的蠢货耗——唔！”有那么一瞬间，你真的感到人生无望甚至下一秒可能就要被甩了还要挨顿揍，强烈的求生欲和对面前这人压抑已久的占有欲与独占欲盖过了你怯懦的理智，让你以平日绝对达不到的超快速度一个鲤鱼打挺就从床上跳起来扑向背对着你看起来真的要出门的雷庵，双臂死死锁住他结实的腰，脸贴着他的后颈用可怜兮兮的语调跟他反复强调你心里真的只有他一个，当然也没忘用自己又一次起反应的下半身隔着毛巾磨蹭他的臀瓣。你的反复哀求明显取悦了这个喜欢折腾你的白毛混蛋，因为他立刻哈哈大笑着抓住你的胳膊，以你这辈子怕是都敌不过的力气逼你松手，然后把你直接又推回床上，笑眯眯地警告你听话点好好躺床上不许动，这才像是在表演一样解开腰间才裹上去的毛巾，露出他同样开始有反应的前端，跨坐在你的下腹上，故意用臀瓣夹住你性奋的欲望一边慢慢上下磨蹭着一边问你脑子里到底都装了些啥。</p><p>事已至此，你望着那双奇异的深色眼眸，毫不犹豫地说：“你啊。”就算是再次被甩或者当成会动的按摩棒也无所谓了吧，只要能让他离不开你就好，你是这样想的。</p><p>你发誓，这是你见过的雷庵露出的最接近惊慌失措和害羞的表情，真的好可爱哦。若不就此机会趁热打铁问出他的心思的话，天知道什么时候还会有下一次机会呢？这样想着，你坐起身，壮着胆子抱住还没反应过来的雷庵，努力够到了那双忘记合拢的双唇，给了他一个吻，这才搂着他又倒回床上，按着他不停亲吻他愈发涨红的脸，从发间那个小缺口到额头再到眼睛和鼻梁，再次吻上那双唇之前还亲了几口他红到快要爆炸的侧脸和耳朵，然后一路向下，把脸埋在他怀里又亲又咬，在双手的帮助下在他白皙的胸膛和腹部留下了不少新的吻痕，最后终于在他的鼠蹊部和大腿根之间停下，流连忘返。你能听见雷庵逐渐失控的浪叫声，你知道他已经准备好了。</p><p>你坐起身，温柔地分开雷庵的双腿，扶着自己早已挺立的欲望抵上那个略有些干涩的入口，看着他的眼睛，慢慢插了进去。你能感觉到自己的欲望就着里面残存的浊液缓慢却有力的逐渐深入雷庵的身体，顶在会让他颤抖的地方不断碾磨，直到他伸手掐住你的肩膀要你少来这套为止。你抱紧了他的腰，一口咬住他一侧乳头用力吮吸了好一会，在乳晕上留下一圈清晰的牙印后才扭头去照顾另一边，配合着自己抽插的动作逗弄他的身体，刺激得他不时绷紧全身，给你们两人都带来更为强烈的快感。一时间，卧室里只有不幸的床架被带得吱呀作响的声音与压抑的喘息声混杂，你们谁都没说话，直到你又一次用力顶了一下那个敏感点，让雷庵即便紧咬着牙也忍不住闷哼出声为止。</p><p>“呼......雷庵，我说，嗯，你对我到底是怎么想的呢？”你擅自认定这是个核实你告白成果的好时机，松开了他被你留下不少糟糕痕迹的奶子，抓住他想要挥开你的手与他十指相扣着问道，“我啊，一直都最喜欢你了哦，真的，嗯，想和你在一起，所以——”你真的愿意和我交往吗？</p><p>“够了！哈啊......你这个，呃，精虫上脑的蠢货呜，我都说了，啊，接受唔——”你没让他继续说下去，只是给了他一个吻，继续你激烈的进攻。雷庵没让你继续亲下去，只是侧过头把脸埋在枕头里，只留给你一个红得发亮的耳尖，让你忍不住凑上去烙下亲吻，叼住他的耳垂吮吸，顺带在他耳边夸赞他的紧致美好，直到他终于妥协般再次从枕头里露出头，和你接吻为止。这一次你也射在了里面，大量的浊液冲刷着雷庵敏感的甬道，让他很快就呻吟着射在你们两人的小腹上，而你居然还觉得那种星星点点的白色有点可爱，直到他威胁要揍你之前都一直粘着他不放。那天晚上，你枕着新出炉的男友结实的肩膀抱着他睡得异常安稳......</p><p>新的一周开始了，你搂着懒洋洋地靠在你怀里打盹的男友决定动用一直没用上的带薪年假，不然就来不及在他下一次出差前喂饱他了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>日常虎头蛇尾万分抱歉，我觉得我需要吃点粮回复一下ghs动力值和灵感储备（明示）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>